Magia Erebea
A forbidden technique created by Evangeline A.K. McDowell over a period of 10 years, in which the user absorbs offensive magic designed to harm the enemy into his own body, to the point where it fuses with their very soul. The technique feeds on the user's body and soul, but in return the user gains power many times that of any ordinary person. Erebea is a reference to Erebus, the offspring of Chaos and the Greco-Roman god of darkness and shadow; in later myths, Erebus became synonymous with Hades, as well as the underworld itself. As such, "Magia Erebea" would roughly translate as "Dark Magic". When the user is able to utilize this technique, as a sign of that ability, a series of flowing tattoo-like designs appear over their arms whenever they channel magical power to them. When the technique itself is active, the user's skin will turn pitch black, and in some cases, their eyes and even their clothing will invert in color. Any special properties of the spell that is absorbed will also transfer to the user. If overused, the technique can cause the user to be overtaken by the darkness and transform them into a rampaging demonic being. Unless the user can completely overcome this state, they risk permanently becoming a monstrous beast, or even death. Magia Erebea has two forms. The first is that the user will completely absorb the magical attack into themselves, thereby gaining its properties. First casting the spell that they wish to absorb, they then chant the following phrases: 'Latin': "Stagnet. Complexio, Supplementum pro Armationem!" English "Fixate. Seize. Load magic, 'A rmament'!" This technique is apparently a three-stage process. As the attack spell is cast, the user will initiate the Magia Erebea with the command "Stagnet," which causes the spell to compact itself down into a sphere, rather than being launched outward as an attack. Then upon "Complexio", the user will seemingly crush the spell into their fist in order to absorb it. "Supplementum pro Armationem" then follows, which facilitates the absorption process itself. The user can also apparently specify what form the absorbed properties of the spell will take – in 219th Period, Negi used Magia Erebea to absorb Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens, to greatly heighten his speed and agility, which he calls "Agilitas Fulminis," or "Lightning Speed". In Period 225, Negi integrates Rakan's demonstration spell, Incendium Gehennae, a Dark and Flame element spell, into Magia Erebea, aptly naming it "Sim Fabricatus Ab Incendo," or "Tempered by Hellfire". Magia Erebea can also be activated without requiring that the user absorb a magical attack, by the incantation: *'Form of the Dark Night' :(Actus Noctis Erebeae) :A way of practicing dark magic. In Latin, it means "gesture of dark night." The second form of the technique is that the user can store magical spells within themselves without canceling the previous Magia Erebea. By incanting "Supplementum", they will absorb the magic into themselves, but not merge with it, where they can release it at a later time. The actual syntax varies slightly, depending upon the nature of the command given. *'Dextra Emittam:' Right Arm Release Dextra Emissa Stagnet: Right Arm Release and Fixate Dextra Stagnans: Right Arm Fixate : Sinistra Emittam: Left Arm Release Sinistra Emissa Stagnet: Left Arm Release and Fixate Sinistra Stagnans: Left Arm Fixate : Duplex Complexio: Both Arms Seize Duabus Emissae: Both Arms Release Armationem The secondary ability of Magia Erebea. Users are able to completely absorb a spell, thus gaining its various properties and strengths. Lightning Speed : Agilitas Fulminis Direct attacks become electrical in nature and is capable of electrocuting or incapacitating an enemy. Provides an atmospheric barrier against airborne attacks. Specialized for mobility, but with less defensive properties than Sim Fabricatus Ab Incendo. "Hell's Refining Fire" * *:Sim Fabricatus Ab Incendio *Direct attacks are augmented with dark flames. Enemy's magical powers are absorbed. Specialized for :attack and defense. *'"Thunder in Heaven, Great Vigor"' :Ê ASTRAPÊ UPER OURANOU MEGA DUNAMENÊ :(Ἡ ἈΣΤΡΑΠΗ' ΎΠE'P OΥ'PANO'Υ MEΓA ΔΥNA'MENH) : : : :"Great Vigor" is one of the practical uses of dark magic, which transmogrify the mage's physical composition with the magic from "Thousand Lightning Bolts (Kilipl Astrapê)" and becomes a mass of electrically charged particles. In this state, the caster can achieve extraordinary speeds via the electrical discharge, by exploiting the tremendous attraction between negatively charged particles (composing the caster's body) to the separated positively charged particle they've situated from their body as an electrical field. Circuli Absorptionis Ex Tempore English:Enermy Absorption Circle A magic ritual used to absorb energy. As the drawn circle is connected to Negi physically and spiritually, the absorbed Mana or Qi can directly used for Magia Erebea Known User: Evangeline A.K. McDowell(Creator), Negi Springfield, Dynamis's Master Category:Magic